The invention relates to a roll handling system for a winder in which a material web can be applied to cores such that a plurality of rolls consisting of cores wound with the material web are produced. Further, the invention relates to a method for said roll handling system.
From the document WO 03/010079A1 a device is known with which in a winder a material web can be applied to a rotating core. A roll results consisting of cores wound with the material web, which are transported away from the winder via a roll handling system. A main disadvantage in the state of the art is that the roll handling system is only possible to process or to move one core or one roll respectively. Further, it has turned out as a disadvantage that in the state of the art said devices are constructionally elaborate.